The Moon Treasure
by THE BiiG K x3
Summary: Jack never thought he could go back to his past,he has tried to keep it a secret for a long time, but when a new friend comes along, will he face his past at last? kinda Jackoc I am rewriting it. I am putting something new in this to raise awarness.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

If you read this before I am fixing it because I really think it sucks so just disregard any bad puns or anything (I guess I was too excited when writing this before….)

Chapter 1

22-year-old Anika threw herself on her bed with a sigh.

"Oh, man I love this movie!" she said as the Pirates of the Caribbean title screen came on the screen. Anika was a total fanatic of the movie. (Like most of us at She would watch it every day after work not caring what anyone in her apartment thought.

Anika means "Beauty". And that is what she is, true beauty. She is very slim and has copper hair that is totally natural. She has apple green eyes with dark teal surrounding them. She can make any boy fall to their knees.

Just when lil' Liz came on screen, the TV paused.

"What! You load of junk! I am never going to buy TV at Wal-Mart AGAIN!" she said kicking the TV. After a hard kick, it started sucking her in. then everything went black.

In Port Royal…

_Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl has docked in our ports. If anyone has any contact with this pirate, then please notify the authorities. He is a dangerous man who has committed the following: _

_Murder_

_Stealing_

_Destruction of a Navel Vessel_

_Mutiny_

_And many more crimes… _

_Thank you and God Bless_

_-Commendor Norrington_

"News spreads fast here. I wonder how long it will be until he finds me?" Jack Sparrow mumbled to himself walking off towards the blacksmith shop.

"Like **that** would ever happen!" he laughed as he pushed the door open to find a small boy about 15 listening attentively as William Turner was talking to him about sword handling.

"Jack! What are you doing here!" he said giving his old friend a hug.

"'Ell I just decided to give me ol' friends their wedding gift. By the way, where is Mrs. Turner?" Jack said looking around the shop.

"Oh she is back at the house. Oh yes! Jack, this is my apprentice John. John, this is my old friend Jack." Will said pointing to the lonely looking red head behind him.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." John said respectfully. Jack looked curiously at the boy,

"Sir? Will what did ye do ta 'his poor boy! It is cap'tn, ye don't hav' ta act 'all polite n' stuff'." John looked up with excitement written all over his face.

"You mean Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl? You're my hero! You're the greatest pirate in the Caribbean!" (No pun intended) Jack's ego got the best of him,

"Yes, I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow! It is nice ta her' people learn'n 'bout me!" he said with a broad smile. (Oh boy! The one thing you don't want to do is boost jack's ego!)

**With Anika…**

Anika slowly opened her eyes to find sand to her left, a town to her right, and water straight ahead.

"Uhh…where am I?" she said blinking rapidly from the intense UV light shining on her face. She got up from where she was lying and brushed off her jeans. She took off her sweatshirt to reveal a black T with a red eagle on it and the words "Born Free" above it. She also took off her sneakers and started to walk towards the town.

When she finally got to the small town after walking for what seemed like hours, she was shocked to see a bunch of people dressed from the 18 hundreds.

"Um…this is strange. Where the heck am I?" she asked.

"Port Royal…ya right. I must be in one of those weird towns in Connecticut or something." She said looking at a sign that "Dear Port Royal citizens…" She shrugged it off and went to hunt for a phone to call her roommate, Tiffany.

Meanwhile…

Jack said his goodbyes to Will and started to walk off towards the Turner's new house to see Elizabeth. He went about trying his best to remember Will's directions until he bumped into a strange looking girl. She had reddish hair and pants. Not what normal ladies would wear.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr.…. Johnny Depp?" she said when she saw his face. Her eyes widened like she had seen a ghost.

"Y—Have I wondered onto the Pirates of the Caribbean set? If I did I am so sorry! I just got lost and I am looking for a phone." Jack looked at the girl baffled,

"Luv, 'ho is t'is Johnny Dup person? I am Capt'n—"

"Jack Sparrow I know! Wait! So you don't know who Johnny Depp is? Ok…well I am looking for a phone…do you have one I can borrow?" she asked hope filled her voice. Jack was still confused,

"What the 'ell is a phone? And 'ow do ye know me name? Listen missy, ye aren't going to turn ol' Jacky in. right? No' be a good lil' girl and go 'ome!" he slurred. Now Anika was short for her age, but when some one called her a little girl, that got her mad.

"Ok, listen you excuse for a pirate! I am not a little girl! I am 22 years old! You aren't even a real pirate! They don't even exist anymore! This is the 21st century not get with the program, dude!" she yelled, making everyone around her run off.

"Shhh…luv! Don't blo' me cover! 'N it's ta 18th century. Pirates are still 'live! 'N ye are looking at ta great'st and most adorable pirate in the Caribbean!" he said covering her mouth and dragging her into an ally. He uncovered her mouth and pointed his sword at her.

"Now wha' be ye name?" he said. Anika was scared now. The 18th century! How did she there!

"I said wha' be ye name?" She got the courage finally to answer.

"A-Anika de Cormilia, Captain." She was trying her hardest to put on an innocent face. Because if that was the REAL captain Jack Sparrow, she knows that he won't hurt an innocent life unless he has to. She could see him breaking down from her act. He put down the sword, but put his hand firmly on her shoulder so she couldn't break loose.

"'Ere are ye from?"

"St. Augustine, Florida, America. I really don't know my history but have you heard of it." She said calmly now that the sword was away from her face.

"Aye, I've 'eard of It." he said suspiciously. She started inching away from Jack. He noticed and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. Jack looked down at her wrist and gasped,

"Where did ye get tha' scar?" he said pointing to a cresset moon and star engraved into her skin. She looked down too,

"I've had it as long as I can remember. Cool, huh? But it must've hurt a lot." Jack didn't say anything; he pulled her out of the alleyway and ran to the blacksmith shop.

"Where are we going?" she shouted, but she tripped and tumbled onto Jack, causing him to fall too. With a thump, the landed at the commendor's feet in a pile of arms and legs. Jack started to mumble something about 'hellcats' as Norrington put cuffs on them.

So do you like it! It is my longest chapter I have ever written! Whooooo ok well R&R!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU for reviewing! It made my day! I will try and update as much as I can, same with my other story. (Check them out too if u like inuyasha!) so anyway I gots work…lots of it this weekend so I will try my best!

Chapter 2

The cell door slammed shut with Anika and Jack behind it.

"Ok! Why am I in jail!" Anika screamed, mostly to Jack.

"They think ye are a pirate. 'N stop all yer screamin'! Yer givin' me a headache!" Jack said holding his head. He slowly Sat down on the built-in seat and sighed.

"Luv, 'ow did ye fall, we were running on flat dirt?" Anika wasn't listening; she was too busy looking at the lock.

"Jack! They caught you too?" yelled Gibbs from the cell next to theirs. Jack went to the other side of the cell,

"Yea. 'Ow many of ye are there? Is the whole crew 'ere?" he said looking at all the pirates waving nervously.

"Ay. They found The Pearl an' took it. They are goin' ta burn it when we get ta the gallows." He said with sadness in his voice. All of a sudden there was a loud bang, and Jack's cell door was lying on the ground, off it's hinges.

"There we go! I am not going to wait to be hung!" she said grabbing the keys from the dog. She walked over to the cells with the Pearl's crew and unlocked to doors. They all just stood in their cells gasping at what she just did.

"Are you coming or are you waiting for the gallows?" she said smirking at them. Everyone ran out and grabbed their effects.

"Jack, 'ho is she?" Gibbs said pointing to Anika, who was playing with the dog.

"She is the key to our curse." Jack said and started walking towards her. The dog ran away as soon as Jack got close to it. Anika pouted,

"You scared Barthenus away! You loser!" Jack ignored this comment,

"'Ow would ye feel if ye was a part of me crew?" Anika's pout was replaced with a smile,

"You mean I can be on your crew," Jack nodded,

"YES! Oh my gosh! I have wanted to be a pirate my whole life! THANK YOU!" she said tackling Jack in a bear hug.

"Only on a few conditions, 1: ye call me Capt'n Sparrow. 2: Yer now goin' ta work yer hardest with the rest o' ta crew. And 3: Ye don't bother me when we are at Tourtoga, Savvy?" Anika shook her head anxesly while letting go of him.

The Jack, Anika, and the crew snuck past the two sleeping guards at the docks and made it to the black pearl. Jack was ordering the crew around while Anika was taking a tour of the ship with Gibbs.

"So Mr. Gibbs, where do I sleep?" she said once the tour was over.

"Please miss, just call me Gibbs. And ye will sleep…" he said, pausing to think. Jack came up from behind them and said,

"The cabin next to Ana Maria's." and he walked away. Anika just looked freaked out,

"Does he do that a lot?" Gibbs nodded and showed her the cabin.

"It would be best if ye come on deck as soon as pos'ble so ye can start yer work." Gibbs said shutting the door.

On deck, Jack had called the crew over.

"Everyone! We have an addition ta me crew! If she is harassed or touched by any of ye, I will throw ye overboard! She is the key to end our curse! Do I make myself clear?" the crew nodded.

"A'ight! Get back ta work ye scally wags!" the crew scattered and went back to their jobs. Jack went back up to the wheel, looking out into the beautiful ocean ahead.

Anika was searching threw the whole room and found shillings, swords, shirts and some skirts like Anna Maria's, and a map. Once she was done, she stuck everything under one of the floorboards and headed out of the cabin door. She was walking past the kitchen, and she noticed a person who looked exactly like her roommate Tiffany, cooking with Will Turner. Anika decided to find out whom this look-a-like was.

"Excuse me? Um, who are you?" she said to them. Will was about to speak until the look-a-like yelled,

"Anika! I was wondering about you!" Will was confused now,

"Um…Elizabeth, honey, you know her?" now it was Anika's turn to be confused.

"Tiff, what's going on? Why are you cooking with Will?" she whispered to her friend.

"Um, Will, will you excuse us please?" Tiffany/Elizabeth said. Will nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Once they were sure he was gone Anika yelled,

"What the HELL was that? Will is calling you 'honey'?" Tiffany/Elizabeth made a shushing sound and said in a low voice, "ok well, somehow I got replaced with Elizabeth and I am married to Will! How cool is that! He is mine now! But call me Elizabeth from now on ok?" Anika shook her head and they both went up on deck.

Anika ditched "Elizabeth" and walked up to the wheel to talk to Jack.

"Captain, I am ready to do my work now. What is my assignment?" Jack took his eyes off of the water before him and turned towards her.

"Well, ye can put down tha sails with Gibbs and Will. An' watch out! Will's an eunuch!" Anika laughed and went to help them.

"Hey, what's the problem? Captain told me to help y'all with sumthin'" Gibbs and Will were struggling to pull a rope that was stuck.

"Ye can go up there and unknot the rope 'ere." Gibbs ordered. Anika started to climb up the rope ladder.

"Ok! Where is it?" she shouted from the top.

"It is stuck to the mast! Unknot it and come back down!" Will shouted loud enough that the whole crew heard.

"Ah! There you ar—AHHH!" she screamed as she started to fall off.

Jack was peacefully half-sleeping at the wheel until he heard Will shout something to the mast.

"The more he's out 'ere, the loonier he gets!" he mumbled while leaving the wheel to talk to him about the difference of fantasy and reality. He heard a scream come from above. He looked up to see Anika falling from the very top of the mast.

"Oh 'ell!" he said trying his best to catch her before she falls to her death.

Anika closed her eyes right when she hit the deck. Yup, Jack failed. She opened her eyes to see the whole crew staring at her.

"Er…ow…"she said brushing dirt off her jeans.

"Are ye alright?" Jack said with worry in his voice,

"um, two arms, two legs, a head…ya I'm ok!" she smiled. Jacks worry turned into anger,

"WHAT THA 'ELL WERE YE DOING ON THA MAST!" Anika cringed from how loud his voice was,

"I'm sorry! Er…I noticed the mast was…stuck and I climbed up to fix it. I totally ignored Gibbs and Will's warnings! They didn't have ANYTHING to do with this! Totally my fault." She said looking at Gibbs and Will's guilty faces. Jack grunted,

"Don't try an' stick up fer them! I 'eard Will yellin' at ye ta get tha knot untied! Will, Gibbs, Anika! Go to yer cabins fer tha rest of tha day! Yer off duty! An' don't come out till 'inner!" Anika, Will, and Gibbs all sighed and pouted while marching off towards their cabins.

After about 30 minutes in her cabin, Anika got unbelievably board.

"Er! I am going to go find Elizabeth's cabin, maybe Jack won't check if we are in our cabins! Woohoo!" she said opening the door just enough so she could look out. No one was outside of her door so she snuck out and put her back to the wall. She started humming the mission impossible theme song while making her hands into a fake gun and doing Charlie's Angels poses.

Jack decided to let Ana Maria take the wheel; He was going to apologize for yelling at Anika. He turned into the hallway where her door was and stopped. He saw Anika rolling on the ground and fake shooting invisible people with a fake gun, humming some song. He stood there amused by the way she was acting. He coughed to get her attention. She spun on her heel and pointed her 'gun' at her.

"Oh hehehe. I am going get yelled at now huh? Let me guess, I am off the crew or something?" she said standing up straight. Jack smirked,

"ye aren't in trouble but ye can't go out of yer room! And what tha bloody 'ell were ye—" Jack's speech thing was interrupted by a cannon fire.

"…Was that supposed to happen?" Anika asked following Jack on deck.

"Sir! It's the Commendor!" a crewmember yelled pointing to the ship not too far behind them.

Jack started to shout out orders to the crew; Anika was able to sneak past him to her cabin. She ripped open one of the floorboards, grabbed her sword, and went up on deck.

"Jack look out!" she yelled, as a navy personal snuck behind him. Anika jabbed the officer in the stomach, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"They will put anyone in the navy these days." She said shaking her head.

K I am done I gotta do lots o' projects! R&R!


	3. Tourtoga!

Hello! I would like to thank all my reviewers! Y'all made my day! Oh and for any of you that ate my fudge in class…you may get high. I donno cause my fudge makes people get hyper. It's scary! Haha! Just kidding! Ok well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3: tourtoga!

"Jack! You boob! Look out!" Anika yelled as she stabbed another soldier.

"Sorry luv! But its 'ard to look two ways at once!" Jack screamed, jumping away from the commendor's sword. Most of the soldiers were dead or badly wounded when Norrington yelled,

"RETREAT!" After all of the soldiers were off the Pearl Anika collapsed to the ground holding her leg, which was bleeding really badly with a dagger sticking out of it. (That happened to my dad! But…not by…government.) Jack, finally, noticed her and ran over,

"GET HER BELOW DECK! NOW!" he screamed as the crew circled her.

"N-no! I-I'm fine! See fine…ow…fine!" she said standing up.

"It's just a scratch!" She took a step towards Jack but fell right into his arms.

"Damn!" she whispered as Jack picked her up and took her below deck.

"Luv, ye are in no condition to walk! Just let me look at it!" he said setting her down on the bed.

"No! I am fine! I can't feel a thing!" she said pushing him away.

"Ye can't feel anythin' cause yer leg is blue! And if ye keep movin' I will kick ye arse off me crew!" he said pinning her down by her arms. After she heard the threat, she stopped struggling.

"Damn you Sparrow! Damn you! Ahhhhh!" she screamed as he pulled out the dagger. He took cloth and started to wrap it around her wound.

Anika started to get up but Jack's arm pushed her back down.

"What the hell! I can walk for Grape's sake!" she yelled at him getting up and limping towards the door,

"Luv! 'Ow can ye walk! Ye had a dagger stuck in yer leg!" he said pointing to the bloody dagger on the table.

"Sparrow, I fell 50 feet landing on hard wood and I wave it off and walk away. I can take pain, even though I have a bruise that surrounds most of my back, I am fine! Now I am going to go back on deck and finish my chores or whatever you call It.," she said opening the door and limping out.

"That girl can take anythin'! I wonder if I should 'eep her here tha rest of tha day…phft…that 'ell cat would just get up anyway." He said walking up on deck where the crew was throwing dead bodies overboard. He walked up onto the crow's nest,

"Crew! LISTEN UP! For winnin' against tha Commendor, we are sailin' to TOURTOGA!" the crew cheered and started to get the ship moving again. Anika heard this and scowled,

"great! He is gonna bring a whore on the ship…this will be fun!" she said sarcastically, grabbing a mop and mopping the deck.

1 hour later…

Anika was in her cabin getting cleaning her sword when something fell on the bed from nowhere.

"What the hell?" she said walking slowly over to her bed. Her backpack filled with clothes, shampoo, conditioner, iPod, ect was sitting on her bed. She just stood there, staring blankly at it. The door to her cabin opened and Jack peeked his head in.

"Luv, we're at Tourtoga. 'ey what tha 'ell is that?" he said pointing to her bag.

"Its…my…stuff…YES! I WON'T GO COMPLETELY BORED! WOOHOO!" she yelled to the wood ceiling.

"Luv, what's this?" he said holding up some Masking Tape. Anika laughed,

"Its tape! It makes things stick! See?" she put the tape on Jack's cheek.

"Interesting…OW! W'at wus that for?" he yelled at Anika for ripping the tape off.

"Haha! Its amazingly entertaining!" she said walking up on deck with Jack close behind.

"Lets go, I need me rum!" he said about to walk onto the docks until he noticed some one wasn't following him.

"Are ye comin' or not?"

"Nope!" Anika said walking away from him. Jack sighed and grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! LOSER!" she yelled kicking his chest as hard as she could. Jack carried her into a bar and put her down.

"Now stay 'ere. Don't go back ta tha Pearl with out me! Savvy?" he said walking over to a table, leaving her standing alone with a lot of greasy drunk men.

"Phft! Savvy my ass." She said walking out of the bar. After walking for long enough to get her bored she stopped in front of another bar that had a sign that read,

"Singing Help Wanted".

"I wonder if it pays, oh what the hell!" Anika said walking in. she saw a woman serving a few drunken men.

"Excuse me are you the owner? I was looking for a singing job for tonight." The woman's eyes lit up,

"Oh yes! Just get up on stage, there and ye can sing what ever ye want." Anika walked onto the stage and whispered something in the pianist's ear. (Would they have a piano in Tourtoga? What eve!)

With Jack…

Jack had no clue that Anika left and was enjoying himself with rum, rum, and more rum. But he wasn't drunk; he was keeping an eye on the strange man across the room. The man wore a black bandana that covered his short brown hair. He had an eye patch over his left eye and was wearing black trousers with an off white shirt and a black coat. The man started to walk towards Sparrow and sat down across from him.

"I know ye 'ave the girl, where is she?" Jack put down his mug of rum and stared at him,

"Well, I need ta know yer name before I can spill any information, that of the sort."

"Tha name be Storm, Raging Storm. Now give me tha girl!" he said coolly. Jack put up one eyebrow,

"What girl. There are many girls 'ere and ye have to be specific on what girl ye want." He said smartly.

"Sparrow don't play dumb with me! Now give me the Elemental girl or ye ship will be at tha bottom of the ocean!" he said slamming his fist down. Jack looked around the room for Anika but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Er…she isn't 'ere right now, I am going ta get her!" he said running out of the bar. For once in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow wanted to leave Tourtoga.

HOPE YE ALL LOVED IT! REVIEW! AND REVIEW FOR MY OTHER INUYASHA STORY! I JUST UPDATED!


	4. Captured

Ok! I am sorry I haven't updated, I have had lots of stuff ta do. And I have vacation next week so I will update more. And this is for anyone who watches

FRUITS BASKET: I have seen it on but I don't know the channel! So please if anyone has the heart to give a fan some info, please write it in your review!

Disclaimer: do ya think I own it! Jeez…

Chapter 4: Captured

Anika… 

The pianist started playing a slow yet beautiful tune. Anika took a deep breath,

"_Long long is the road oncoming road_

_Something is hurting and I feel I can't walk on_

_Standing on tiptoe looking for something everyday but, someday surely_

_The ever-changing sky I look at will be a source of strength_

_Still there is joy, still there is sadness, and I don't know when to expect_

_Either_

_Still I must carry on, I know_

_Alone I cry till the dawn comes"_

Outside the tavern, Jack was franticly running around.

"Dammit! Where did tha lass go?" he stopped and turned his head to look into the glass window of the musical bar.

"What is she doing, Paradin' herself around! She can get caught! Dammit!" he entered the bar and pushed through the crowed.

Anika took notice of Jack and her eyes flared with anger.

'What is he doing here? He's probably going to yell at me for running away from the whorehouse' she thought. Jack locked his eyes on her like a missile on a target. She kept singing, she was not going to let Jack ruin this for her, like he's done before. He has always screwed things up and she had to get him out…typical Jack.

"_With a bit of determination, I continue to walk on_

_Though my heart is thumping and the snow dances about the road, spring will bring the flower once more_

_Returning to a painful day here, but I'm ok_

_Searching to meet a truly kind person" _

She felt that Jack had completely ditched her when they stepped on the god-forsaken island. She felt pain and betrayal against him. She squeezed her fists, trying to fight every single emotion that was threatening to outburst.

"_Sadly, Sadly my heart will break during the night_

_But still I'll believe in what I'm looking for_

_With my fragile hopes_

_My wishes will come true, my wishes come true, even though tears may fall, its ok_

_Though rain is falling, violently falling_

_All of it is seeping into the ground"_

The man that Jack met with before walked into the back of the tavern with a bunch of goons following him. Most likely his crew. He slowly made his way toward the stage, pushing people aside.

"_Though going on is painful, that same sadness is wonderful_

_Passing by today, passing by here_

_To see your smile again_

_Still there is joy, still I will hold on to those hands."_

The song ended and everyone applauded. Anika walked off stage and got pushed out the door by Rage.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" she practically yelled at him. He covered his grimy hand over her mouth,

"You're coming with us."

Ok so sorry its shorter than the others but I luv cliff hangers! Ok well REVIEW!


	5. Dreams pt 1

_**OK! I am sorry, I am going to try to update more. Well, I guess ON WITH THE STORY!**_

He dragged her into an ally and tied her up.

"Take her to the ship, and lock her in the brig!" O'Salm, one of Rage's goons, picked her up bridal style and started walking towards a hidden cove.

"Yer a pretty one, huh?" he said to her when they reached the ship. He put her down on the floor in the brig. Anika scooted into a corner, trying to get away from him.

"I may come down later to have a little fun." Her eyes widened in fear.

'Oh fuck. I am gonna get raped by a crazed pirate. Damn I shouldn't of run from Jack.' Tears were falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. O'Salm walked over to her, picked her up and roughly kissed her while grouping anything he could get a hold of.

"I'll be back fer ye, Princess." He locked the brig and left without saying another word. Anika slid down the bars into a sitting position and silently cried until she was so tired she fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

"Dammit! Where'd she go?" Jack muttered. He walked all over Tourtoga until he came across Rage.

"Ah, well what do we have here? Looking for your precious bonny lass, Sparrow?" Jack glared at him,

"Where did ya take her?" Rage simply chuckled, "Why would _I_ have that wench?"

"GOD DAMMIT! Just tell me where she is!" He said seething his sword and pointing it at Rage's neck.

"Oh I am SO scared!" he said sarcastically, "Ye know, Sparrow, ye should not mess with me, with that wench's life at stake. It would be a horrible tragedy if my sword…slipped into her chest." Jack's sword lowered, and he started backing up. He quickly jabbed his sword into Rage's heart.

"Now, Where is she?" he said pointing his sword at Rage's cowering crew.

Back with Anika…

She was running, from a person dressed in a black cloak holding a knife. She found a cave that was filled with gold and she saw Jack, Elizabeth, Will, and the rest of the crew all being slaughtered infornt of her face. She looked at the person who was murdering her newest friends and gasped. It was and exact replica of herself, only her hair was black, not copper, and her eyes were all black, with snake-like white pupils. She was holding a huge sword, that was twice the size of her, and it had some odd writing on it with the picture of the moon. She had a completely black light coming from around her. She was wearing a cut up black dress and her birthmark was glowing black, making her skin seem unusually pale. The girl went up to Jack, and chopped his head off. Anika screamed and started crying, she could hear Jack yelling her name. Her oddly shaped birthmark started to burn into her skin, like someone traced it with a knife.

Her eyes shot open to find Jack shaking her. She was back on the Pearl, in her own bed. Jack grabbed her and she started crying into his shoulder.

_**OH I FORGOT HOW MUCH I LUV WRITING! Lol well I will update soon! ….tell me if this was confusing or not! See ya! **_


	6. Sailing

Heh… if anyone is still reading this story then thank you and I am so sorry it took so long to update…. I kind of was preoccupied or occupada in Spanish (I think) sorry just took a Spanish test. But in all this time I had I planned out the story to the end and there will be a big twist! So yeah uh on with the story!

Sailing 

It's been a good few months since Anika had the dream and everything was back to normal. Jack had gone about confusing the crew with phrases and words only he knew, Gibbs had started telling some more stories about Jack to Will and Anika had been unbelievably bored to no end.

Jack has refused telling the crew where he was sailing to, yet Anika keeps telling him if he keeps that up the crew will commit mutiny on him once again, but Jack being Jack decided to be stubborn and still hasn't told the crew anything. Now if you remember in earlier chapters, Anika's things has been showing up in her room, well since she does not want any of the crew to see any future inventions, she has barricaded her room from any one of the crew except her friend Tiffany who sadly is still stuck in Elisabeth's body.

It was midnight, and Jack decided to take a walk around his pride and joy. Stepping up on the cool deck of the _Black Pearl_ was refreshing to him after sleeping in the cramped, stale, Captains Cabin. The room may have been big but Jack was not satisfied with it, he had always been a man of fresh air and had the heart and soul of the ocean: unpredictable, deep, clever, and at times monstrous. Taking in a breath of the salted air, he sighed, a memory of something he saw the first time he came to Port Royal came into his mind.

"_How about 3 shillings and we forget the name?" Jack said to the dock manager. The little slave boy raised his eyebrows, he looked at him as if he had heard of him or seen him before. The boat manager thought of a minute, then closed his book with the money inside it and said, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith!" and walked away with the slave boy. Grinning Jack grabbed a small bag with money in it, shook it near his ear and pocketed it. He couldn't get that boy out of his head; he almost looks familiar, like someone he met before. Jack just shrugged it off and continued walking. _

_(Skipping ahead)  
Jack woke up. He was in a jail cell! Great! 'It must have been that eunuch.' He thought. He watched the 6 men in the cell next to him try to get the dog who was holding the keys to come near them. They were luring him with a bone, probably a bone from the skeleton of a human in their cell. Jack leaned against the cell wall with his hat over his head and said, "If you keep doing that, the dog is never going to move." One of them turned around and replied, "Well excuse me if I don't want my head in the gallows yet!" and continued persuading the dog. Jack smirked and rested his head against the wall again. Small footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and there stood the little slave boy Jack saw earlier that day. He ran over to the bars of Jack's cell and whispered, "Sir, may I ask a question of you?" Jack took his hat off, sat up and slightly nodded. _

"_Are you Jack Sparrow?" Jack looked at the boy, how could he have known of him, normally slaves aren't suppose to know anything but how to speak! _

"_Aye, and may I inquire on who you are?" The boy's eyes lit up and said in a voice just above a whisper, "Zenni Waltz." Jack's eyes slightly widened as he relised—_

"Jack? What are you doing up this late?" Jack was awakened from the depths of his thoughts by Anika. She was slightly shaking and her eyes were red her face pale. Jack noticed this right away.

"Luv, what's wrong with you?" Anika shrugged it off like it was natural to her, "Nothing, I just have a bit of a cold but it should go away soon. You avoided my question, what are you doing up here?"

"Just… Sailing…."


End file.
